Feeling Alone
by Captain Jet
Summary: Clementine has been fighting and living for a few years now, and it's starting to take a toll on her. The feeling of being alone, even with everyone around her, becomes a constant struggle within her. Takes place in episode 4. (What I'd like the episode to be like)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is one of my first stories here so be gentle when reviewing. I don't own any characters, they belong to Telltale. Thanks and enjoy.**

Adrenaline pumping and spine tingling, I can feel my legs about to give and yet I still run. Carver is dead and his camp has got to be crumbling at the seams. Walkers were all over that place, we were lucky to escape, but at what cost? Carlos is dead, Sarita might be dead soon, and Sarah is gone. It's all just so screwed up.

The walkers fade in the distance, but I don't stop for nothing. I'm on my own yet again. The only difference this time is I know where to go. Parker's Run should be just down the road I'm running on; I only hope that the others make it.

My face stings with salty tears and the pain from the blow I took from Troy. That guy was almost as bad as Carver, good thing he's dead too. The air is stale and the sky is dark. I feel the need to stop, but I just keep running. Memories playback in my mind; all the times I ran from danger, all the times I escaped death. Without warning, I trip and fall on my side, yelping in pain as I slide to a stop. I breathe heavily and remain on the ground. Looking up at the sky, I welcome the thought of dying. I failed everyone, got them killed. Lee's words replay in my head. _Everything we will ever do is dangerous. We'll get better, faster, and stronger. _More tears leave my eyes.

I squeeze my eyes shut and mutter aloud "I'm sorry, Lee."

I hear feet approaching and prepare myself for my demise. I'll be with Lee soon.

"Come on, Clem! I got you!" a voice says. I feel myself being lifted up off the ground. "Clem! Clementine! Come on, kid stay with me!" It's Luke.

"Luke?" I say weakly.

"Oh, thank god. Just hang on. We're almost there," he's out of breath, but still running.

I guess I should be thankful he hasn't given up. Even with everything back at Carver's camp, he's still pushing. Smiling slightly, I relax the best I can as Luke runs. My head bobs and my arms hang limp, numbness envelopes my entire being. Desperately, I cling to consciousness.

"Alright, Clem. We're here." Luke slows to a walk.

I groan.

"Hey, Clem! You okay?" he exclaims.

"I'm fine," I grunt.

"Here, you need to sit down," he places me down.

"Clem! Are you alright?" a voice asks.

I open my eyes and see Kenny crouched in front of me. The bandage on his eye still soaked in blood. All I can do is wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's okay, darlin'. We're safe," he pats my back in an attempt to comfort me.

Tears stream down my face yet again, "I'm so sorry, Kenny! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, hon, you're safe, that all that matters," his voice is low.

My lip quivers, "I didn't know what to do. I just…"

"I know, Clem," he hugs me tighter.

It feels like hours before I let go of Kenny. Examining the area, I'm glad to see that everyone is here, but frown when I realize that Sarah still is unaccounted for. A knot forms in my stomach. She could very well be dead. I shake my head and try telling myself she's alive. I stand looking at the sign looming above. It reads Parker's Run; we did make it. Everyone crowds around one side of the open lot we're in. I walk over with Kenny to see Luke wrapping Sarita's stump. My stomach does a flip looking at what I did. She's unconscious by the look of it. My eyes widen as I step back over to the bench to sit down. Kenny joins me.

"Clem, don't beat yourself up. You might've just saved her life," he says.

"B-but, now she has no hand," I stammer.

"But she's alive. That's all that matters," his voice decreases in volume.

I just sit silent, staring at the ground. Everything I've been through, all the stuff I've had to do; this has definitely left me wondering. This life is hell, and the people in it are either blood thirsty or dead. I begin to question why I'm alive again. Even with Kenny, Luke, Nick, Bonnie, Sarita, Jane, Mike, and Rebecca here, I still feel alone.

"Kenny," I whisper.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Why are we doing this?" I ask still staring blankly.

"What do you mean?" he asks puzzled.

"Why are we still here? I feel like everything is just so out of control."

"Well, it is Clem. But that doesn't give us an excuse to give up. We just have to keep living," he sounds so sure.

I look up at him, "Kenny."

He looks at me with the best comforting face he can muster.

I sigh, "I miss Lee."

"I know darlin'. I know," he says softly.

I lean against him and he places his arm around me and on my shoulder, squeezing me softly. I just watch the others as they talk and tend to Sarita, my face still burning in pain and wet with tears. Death is everywhere in this world, but Kenny makes a good point. We can't give up; Lee would want me to keep going, to keep living.

"I'm going to walk around a bit," I say standing.

"Okay, just stay close and be careful," Kenny says.

I nod and walk to the other end of the lot. Trash litters the ground, sprawling out among the grass. I bet this place was a great place for tourists. I never actually went to any tourist attraction before everything went down. Sadness washes over me as I recall the things I've never done because of this world. My parents talked of taking me places at times. I only wish they could have done so.

A sparkle of light catches my eye. I walk over to it to see something red. I realize what it is after I pick it up.

"Sarah's glasses," I say to myself.

I look around hoping to see her somewhere near, but nothing catches my eyes. Maybe she's out among the site somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to have another chapter today. Keep in mind that this is what I want the episode to be like. You'll understand in later chapters. **

I walk out further in the site, hoping that Sarah nearby. But all I can see is empty fields and a few stray walkers. The sky still looms with darkness and the air is still. I shiver slightly at the emptiness before me. The images of the herd still plague my mind. Carlos getting ripped apart in front of Sarah churns my stomach just recalling the event that happened not so long ago. The man only had one mission in his life and that was to protect Sarah. A great deal of remorse hits me straight in the chest. Lee was the same with me; I was his only purpose, his only meaning. Tears well up in my eyes again, but I push them away as I make my way toward a building nearby. The sign reads, 'Parker's Run Historical Museum,' in big letters. Maybe we could use this place as a shelter.

Just then I heard someone shout. Quickly, I make my way back over to the group with the axe Luke gave me in hand. Sure enough, a small group of walkers flood the lot with everyone fighting them back.

"Clem!" Kenny yells.

I run through the walkers, bobbing and weaving in order to make it over to the others. The sound of Bonnie's gun cracks through the air as she fires at the walkers that are too close. I see a walker coming up on Kenny as he's dispatching another. With great speed I sprint over and bring my axe down on the walker's skull, spraying blood all over as it falls dead.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asks with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great," I say taking a defensive stance.

Mike kicks a walker back before swinging at another. Kenny fires at another walker that tries to give us the slip. My ears ring as we continue to fight them off.

"Goddammit, where the fuck is Luke?" Kenny mutters.

With that I notice that Luke isn't around. Where could he have gone?

"Where'd you see him last?" Bonnie exclaims between firing.

"What am I? His keeper? Hell, I don't know," Kenny says annoyed.

More walkers make their way over toward Rebecca. She fires a few shots before her gun clicks.

"Oh shit!" she yells as a walker closes in.

"Rebecca!" I scream. Quickly, I hustle over toward her and kick one of the walkers behind its knee to slow it down.

Then I quickly slice through the other walker that's about to grab Rebecca. I receive a smile of gratitude from her, only for that smile to turn to fear.

"Behind you!" she exclaims.

I whirl around only to be tackle by the walker I knocked down.

"Clementine!" I hear someone yell as I struggle to hold the walkers jaws at bay. It cold, rotting skin makes my bones quiver, its teeth gnashing away trying to reach my neck. I can feel my strength seeping away. This is where I die, at the hands of a walker at a Civil War site. Not the most glamorous death in my book.

But I don't meet that death as the walkers head explodes, showering me in blood and muck. The body goes limp and is kicked off of me. I see Kenny standing over me with concern on his face.

"You okay, hon?" he asks.

"I think so," I grunt as I sit up.

Getting to my feet, I see the bodies of the dead scattered around. The smell of the rotting flesh is thick in the air. I thought I'd be use to that smell now. Guess not. Breathing in through my mouth, I let out a big sigh of relief as I walk with Kenny.

"Where'd Luke go?" I ask.

"He said he was going to go find us shelter somewhere," Mike speaks up.

"I thought you'd run into him, Clem," Kenny says.

The blood rushes out of my face, "I never saw him."

"Where'd you go?" Bonnie asks.

"I went over to that field on the other side and then I saw the museum," I explain.

"The museum?" Rebecca repeats.

"Yeah, it on the other side of that hill," I point toward the hill.

"Hmmm, he may be over there. That's probably the only shelter we'd probably find out here," Mike says.

"Well, alright. We'll go check over there then," Bonnie says shifting on her heels.

"What if Luke comes back here?" Rebecca asks.

"Well, then a few should stay here in case he does," Mike says.

"Alright then, who's going to go check the museum?" Kenny shrugs.

"I'll go," Jane speaks up.

"I will too," Bonnie chimes in.

"Alright, you two be quick now," Rebecca says.

Jane and Bonnie give a nod before the set off. I watch them disappear over the hill, hoping they find Luke and a way into that museum. After a minute of waiting, I walk over to Kenny sitting on the bench.

"That was a close one, huh?" he says.

"Yeah," I mutter.

My eyes fall on his bandaged eye. It looks even more gruesome in the light from the now rising sun. Guilt overcomes me. Carver did this because of the radio I stole. If only I could've taken the blame. I don't know what he would've done but nothing could've been worse than this.

Kenny meets my gaze, "You alright?"

I nod slightly with a frown. The blood from the cut on my cheek dried up and it's already healing. But Kenny's… I don't even know if it will heal properly.

"I'm sorry, Kenny," I say softly.

"For what?" he asks.

"If I had said I had the radio, Carver may not have been this… vicious to me," I say as I start undoing his bandages.

"Don't ever think that darlin'. No telling what that asswipe would've done to ya," he says.

I slowly peel the soak cloth away in an attempt to be gentle.

"So what do you think? Am I still going to be pretty when this heals?" Kenny asks as he looks up.

A horrified look crosses my face as the sight is something is not for the faint of heart. Blood still trickles from the socket where the eye used to be. The eyelids appear swollen still as does the skin around his eye. My heart races, a human did this. And it was almost me. I wish it was me, Kenny didn't need this.

Finally I manage to speak, "It looks pretty bad and it's still bleeding."

"Here," he hands me some clean bandages, "Bonnie got them for me."

I sigh and begin wrapping it again, "I'm so sorry, Kenny."

"It's alright, Clem," he says softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I finish wrapping Kenny's eye and wander back out toward the end of the lot. I hug myself trying to keep my composure. But, what I just saw, Carver's handiwork will be hard to forget. Chills run down my back, my hair stands on end as the images rush through my mind again. Carver nearly killed Kenny and the worst part about it was it could've been me. I had no doubt that Carver was capable of what he did to Kenny, but when I saw him smashing that radio into Kenny's face, I saw those cold dead eyes of the man that is Carver. The fact it was Kenny that was taking the beating was only because he was trying to protect me. I nearly got him killed, me. My stomach groans and my throat runs dry. I can't keep it down, I fall to my knees and vomit what little was in my stomach. Sweat beads on my forehead.

"Clem?" I turn to see Nick looking down at me, "You okay?"

I gasp and wipe my mouth, "I'm fine." I stand and begin to walk away.

"You know what he did was pretty ballsy," Nick says stopping me in my tracks, "For an old man, he sure can take a beating."

"Yeah… I guess so," I say in a low tone.

"I couldn't have taken that beating. I'm not near as tough," a sad expression falls on Nick's face.

"It's not about being tough, Nick. It's about having the will to survive," I give him my serious look.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiles at me.

I keep my expression blank.

"You know, Clem, Pete may have been an asshole at times, but he always knew what to say. He was always full of wisdom. He took care of me," he looks down at his feet, his hat hiding his face.

I think back to the day we were attacked at the river, what Pete told me.

"He… he told me that he was trying to play a role in your life as both father and uncle," I grab my arm.

"Really?" he looks a bit surprised.

I nod.

He sniffs, "He was a good guy. I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too," I say with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Clem," he give a small smile before walking back to the others.

Nick is a good guy, even though he nearly shot my head off when we first met. He reminds me of another person I knew. I shake my head and walk out toward the hill. The wind blows with a cold chill in the air. It's quiet otherwise, no walkers around not even any animals. I don't like this. I stand at the base of the hill scanning and listening. Dead silence. Where are Bonnie and Jane? Where's everyone else? I'm alone. Breathing heavy, I start to panic. My hands start to shake as well as my knees. I bring my hands up to my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. What's wrong with me?

Suddenly, I'm pulled off my feet and crash down on my stomach. I quickly turn over to see a walker trying to bite my leg. Kicking it as hard as I can with my free leg, it starts to pull itself on top of me. I put my hands up to keep it at bay. A small scream escapes my mouth as its jaw snaps at me. I'm not going to be saved out here. I'm alone. With all my strength, I push it off of me with my arms and legs. It growls and tries for me again, but I manage to squirm away. I climb to my feet as it continues to crawl toward me. No weapon and I can't just stomp it like the adults. Out of the corner of my eye a big rock lays on the side of the road. I heave it the heavy rock up and over my head. The walker is about at my feet yet again when I bring the rock down as hard as I can. The walker's skull cracks loudly as I continue to pound the rock down. Blood splatters on my face and clothes with every strike. I lose myself still beating the dead walker. It's like some sort of cable or nerve snapped in my brain. Rage and fear flow out of my limbs as the rock comes down again and again. Finally, I slow to a stop and stand, looking at the dead walker. You can barely tell there was ever a head as part of flesh and skull lay scattered in the dirt. I pant hard with the fire within me still smoldering. Emotions start to take me in there grasp. I hug myself again and start to cry lightly. These things, the dead, have ruined me. I'm no long a little girl, I'm a hardened survivor. My only wish is that I didn't have to be. Everyone I love is dead and those I care about are only going to get hurt or die as well. Part of me wishes Sarah were here, even though she messed up a few times and was sheltered, she made me feel better. I wasn't the only kid with all the adults. No doubt she's dead too. More tears flow from my eyes. Why am I still alive? This isn't life anymore.

I hear footsteps against the grass. No doubt it's another walker looking for an easy meal. I don't even look up, I just continue to cry and await my death. The footsteps grow closer. My heart pound in my ears as my brain tells me to run but my body stays locked in place. Then the footsteps stop. I breathe through mouth and wait; maybe the walker can't smell me.

"Hey there sweet pea."

My heart stops and my ears perk up. That voice! No, no way. I slowly look up. My legs shake before buckling causing me to fall to my knees. I stare in amazement. This can't be real. I have to be dreaming or something.

"L-Lee?" my voice cracks.


	4. Chapter 4

My face feels numb. My heart throbs in my chest. I kneel in awe as the man that I've missed for so long stands before me. I pinch myself to be sure I'm not dreaming. He smiles down at me, that old sparkle still in his eye. Strange through, he doesn't look weathered by time. He still carries the same appearance he had before I ran away to the stranger. Even though, I stare in shock, unable to speak.

"How're you doing, Clementine?" he speaks in his typical low smooth tone.

"Am – am – am I dreaming? Am I dead?" my voice is broken and weak as tears flow down my face.

He laughs lightly, "No, you aren't dead."

I get to my feet and walk toward him. My eyes soak up all his features from his eyes to his clothes. I reach for his hand, but my hand grabs nothing. A prang of pain shoots through me. Trying again, my hand goes through his. I blink rapidly before looking up at him.

A look of sadness paints his brow, "I'm not really here, Clem."

I look down at my feet. The remainder of my being falls cold. I crumple to the ground with my knees in my chest and my face buried in my arm. Tears stain and soak through my jacket as I sob.

"Clem," he whispers.

I look up to see him sitting next to me.

"I may not be here physically, but I'm here within you," his voice is music to my ears.

Blubbering softly, I look deep in his eyes, "It's so hard Lee. I'm trying to be strong, like you told me. I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

A look of sympathy flashes over his face, "I know it's hard, sweetheart. When I was dealing with Lilly and Larry as well as all the other problems that faced me I felt the same way you do. I felt like I was going to crumple."

"Why didn't you?" I ask between sobs.

He glances down before looking back at me, "You remember that one night at the motor inn? When I woke up screaming?"

I nod lightly.

"You know who was there to comfort me? The one person that meant the world to me and cuddled up with me the remainder of the night?" a smile forms on my face as the memory resurfaces.

"I was there," I say.

He smiles and nods, "You were there. You were my reason for staying strong. Everything we went through, you were the reason I kept going."

A large grin comes across my face as more tears fall.

"And I what you did after crawling in bed with me, kissing me on the cheek, sealed in my strength. You were my world, Clem. You still are," he says with a smile.

I can't return the smile. I only bury my face and cry harder. Guilt and sorrow are strong within my being. I can feel my eyes becoming bloodshot.

"I'm so sorry, Lee. I'm so very sorry," I whimper.

"Shhh, its okay, Clem. You don't have to be sorry. You're safe and alive, that all that matters," I look back at him, the creases on his forehead appears deep.

"Well, h-how do I stay strong now. Everyone I care for is dead and those that are left are getting hurt because… because of me."

"Now honey, you know that isn't true. This world is unforgiving to everyone. They will all die eventually; it's what we're here to do. We live and we die. That's just the cycle of our lives," I wipe my eyes, listening to him, "This world makes things harder, but we all die. There's no way to stop it."

I ponder his words, remembering my dad giving me the same speech when my hamster died. The only difference is now the dead are killing the living.

"Clem," Lee breaks me out of my thoughts, "I know you'll beat this. You're still as strong as before, maybe even stronger. Just know that I'm proud of you."

I smile again, "Thanks Lee."

"You'll be just fine, sweet pea. I believe in you," he says with a smile. Then he starts to fade away.

My heart sinks, "No, Lee! Don't go!"

And with that, he's gone, yet again. I don't move from my sitting position, numbness and anguish surges through my veins. I feel light headed and cold. The one person I have truly missed was but a hallucination, a fake. Lee was still gone, never to return to me. However, his words continue to bounce around in my mind. Even though he was a hallucination, he was right. Dying is a part of life, everyone will die, even me. The best I can do is to prolong my death as well as others if I can. But, there's no stopping it. I continue to stare blankly into space, the wind blowing again, but I'm still too numb to feel it.

"Clementine!" a voice calls out.

I don't move. The sound of footstep come running up to me.

"Clementine!" I feel a hand on my shoulder before seeing Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie?" I mumble.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

I look around, I'm still out in the middle of the field, "I –I was…"

"Never mind that now. Are you okay?" I give her a nod, "Good, we need your help."

"What is it?" I reply.

"Come with me," she helps me up and takes off running. I follow close behind, still reeling myself back in from the intermission I just had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It's going to be increasingly difficult to keep this updated, but nevertheless I will update it every chance I get. Thank you all for reading and here you go, another chapter!**

I trail behind Bonnie, running as hard as I can. My legs protest, threatening to give away with each step. I push the pain to the back of my mind and focus the best I can. We make our way down a long stretch of land up to the huge building with the sign that says 'Parker's Run Historical Museum' on it.

"Hurry!" Bonnie yells.

The building appears to be in relatively good shape. Red bricks make up the structure with an old style of window frames. A wood staircase and porch extend around the outer portion of the front of the building. I guess it's supposed to look as though it's still a part of the Civil War. However, I don't think the rotted look of the wood was part of the design.

Our feet clack and thump on the stairs as we run up to the front door. The building is dark and dusty inside with old artifacts and furniture. Bonnie peers in the window searching for walkers I assume. Her assault rifle held tightly in her grip as she checks the perimeter.

"Okay, Clementine, we need to get inside," she says in seriousness.

"Why do you need me then?" I ask.

"Jane said the building is locked up tight and there's no way of getting in without attracting attention, but she found us a way. Follow me," she beckons me to follow her around the side of the building. The forest towers on the other side casting menacing shadows on the ground and on the walls. I see Jane crouching at one side of the building, examining something I can't see yet.

"Alright, kid. We need you to get under here and get us inside. The building is still standing so I guess it's the best choice for shelter," she points to a small hole, "This hole should allow you to get up into the building."

"Why me?" I ask looking at the two women.

"Because you're smaller than us and you'll be able to get in and out without issues," Jane's brow bends into a determined state.

I give a worried look to both the women.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Here," Bonnie hands me a flashlight.

I take a deep breath before lying down on my stomach and crawling under the wooden porch. It definitely is a tight fit forcing me to crawl on my stomach the entire time. I flip on the flashlight to reveal a mess of cobwebs and emptiness. Crawling slowly, I inch deeper under the building while I search for a hole or hatch of some kind. Dirt and dust is kicked up with every movement of my body causing my eyes to water and my throat burn, making me cough hysterically. I trudge further only to get my jacket hung on a nail. Tugging and pulling, I finally get free only to rip a large hole in the sleeve.

"Dang it," I mutter as I continue to crawl.

Then I see a tiny beam of light to my side. As I make my way toward it, a hatch of some kind forms. I reach up and push on the door, but it doesn't budge. Cursing softly, I quickly roll over on my back and press my feet up against the door with all my strength. A clank and then the door breaks free. I push it open and peer into the room, nothing of interest catches my eye, not even any walkers. Climbing up in the building, I shake the dirt and dust off myself before shining the light around the dimly lit room.

"This must've been some sort of storage room," I think out loud.

A door comes into view as a means of escape. I quickly open the door to a room full of furniture and mannequins. Chills run down my spine as I slowly walk through the room. It feels as though I'm not alone, that the mannequins are watching me. I never liked these things with their unblinking eyes and cold demeanors. I shudder while making my way toward the front of the building. I open a door that I assume leads to the front door, only to meet a large group of walkers. They snarl and make their way toward me just as I close the door, but it doesn't close fully, a walkers hand pins it open. Suddenly, the weight of the walker pushes me back onto my back and they all flow in. I quickly get to my feet and sprint to the other side of the room only to find an empty wall. I turn and see several walkers staring me in the face. Reaching for my hatchet, I realize it's missing.

"Shit!" I exclaim.

Quickly I grab the nearest object which is some sort of pole with the rope on it that keeps you from touching the artifacts. I swing it at the nearest walker, knocking it to the ground. Another walker lunges only to get the end of the pole through its mouth. I run to the adjacent wall and grab a piece of wood. Just then I am pulled off my feet as a crawling walker attempts to bite my foot. I kick its face over and over allowing me to break free. An opening becomes visible among the walkers and I immediately take it. Dead hands reach for me as I run past, missing my person by inches. I slam the door shut and sprint toward the entrance. Fear consumes me and I become short of breath. I manage to unlock and push open the main doors only to find myself falling down the stairs as I try to get away. Crashing on the cold concrete, my vision begins to blur.

"Clementine!" I hear Bonnie yell.

"Shit!" Jane spits. I see their faces as they run up to me, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She must've hit her head or something," worry floods through Bonnie's words.

"I-I…" I try to speak, but the words become stuck as blackness consumes me.

"Stay with us, Clem!" Bonnie yells. And then, it goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the delay. Also I apologize for keeping you guys on the edge of your seat with that cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter.**

Black and white flutters together creating a silhouette. Everything becomes clear as the curtain lifts. A face, a face is all I can see. As the detail fills in, every blemish every hair, the face becomes familiar. I blink away the remainder of the darkness with it being replaced by light and color. Luke. That's the face I see, and next to him is Kenny. They both smile as I attempt to sit up.

"Easy now," I feel a light pressure on my shoulder. I look to my left and see Bonnie's smiling face.

"Wha - What happened?" I mutter with shortness of breath.

"You ran into a bunch of walkers, hon. You fell trying to escape and hit your head," Kenny's lovely southern accent soothes my discomfort.

"Ugh, that explains the headache," I point out. I bring my hand to my head to feel a bandage on my forehead, startling me slightly.

"You're fine; you just cut your head open when you fell. Nothing too serious," Bonnie says.

I look around and notice the difference in scenery, a dark room with candles and old furniture.

"Where are we?" I asks sitting up completely.

"We're in the museum. Managed to secure it and we set up camp here," Luke says with a slight smile.

I take it in, everyone else is around. Rebecca sits on a couch holding her stomach. Mike paces by the door. Sarita lies on the couch adjacent to Rebecca. Luke and Nick loom over me with bright smiles along with Kenny and Bonnie. One's missing though.

"Where's Jane?" I ask.

"She's out hunting hopefully for dinner," Nick explains.

"Dinner? How long was I out?" I ask confused.

"A few hours," Bonnie says.

My eyes widen, hours? It felt like only seconds. I shake my head and slowly climb to my feet. A little dizzy but after a short second I'm up. However, I still feel slightly lightheaded.

"Ugh, remind me not to get knocked out again," I joke constituting a laugh out of everyone.

"You're tough, Clem. You faced a horde of walkers on your own," Kenny praises with a smile.

I smile, "Are the walkers gone?"

"For now, yeah. I just hope they stay gone. Rebecca isn't looking too good. I think she'll be going into labor soon," Luke says concerned.

My face falls as I look over at the frail, pregnant woman. She's going to be bringing a person into this world and without Alvin. I can't imagine what's running through her mind. I walk over to her with a tiny smile on my face. She looks up at me with a slight smile as well and puffy eyes.

"Are you okay, Clem," she asks in a pained voice.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I lean on my heel and cock my head slightly looking down at her.

She nods, "Just tired. You scared us a little you know while you were unconscious."

"Yeah," I giggle lightly.

"You really are something else, Clementine. I don't think I'd be able to last this long if I were in your shoes."

"I'm just a survivor like you," I retort.

"I know. But just the thought of being a little eleven year old girl in the shit world, it makes my skin crawl slightly. I can't imagine what you must feel," she whispers.

I sit next to her on the couch, "It isn't easy, but everyone underestimates me."

"You're telling me. When I saw you jump from that self down onto Bill, I didn't know what to think. You just didn't seem like a little girl anymore," she explains.

"I just did what I could to keep him from killing everyone," I defend myself.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying, when I first met you, I didn't know what to expect. Then you began showing me what you were made of. That lurker in the shed, I may not have seemed like it but it scared me somewhat. You scared me."

My eyes widen, "I did?"

"Yeah, when Luke threw open the doors and you were arched over the lurker covered in blood, I thought to myself, wow better not get locked in a room with her," she chuckles lightly.

"Well," I smile slightly. She smiles back.

She places her hand on my shoulder, "Clem… if something happens to me when I have this baby, I want you to care for it. You and Luke."

My heart leaps into my throat. Is she really asking me to do this? I can barely handle myself, let alone a baby. She trusts me with her child?

"I… I don't know…" I stutter.


End file.
